gadis desember
by Bosan Hidup
Summary: dia datang dan pergi membawa pesonanya/gomen Naruto aku sudah punya kekasih/selamat tinggal gadis musim semiku/NaruSaku/No Flame & buly yah! :)/for someone/DLDR/ENJOY!


.

.

.

.

 **Gadis desember  
** **.**

Disclaimer: Masahi Kishimoto

A story by: whitefox gumiho

Rated: T

Pairing: NaruSaku

Warning: AU,Typo, Alur gaje dan Banyak cacat lainnya

Silahkan ketik **back** untuk **kembali** karena aku tidak memaksa para readers untuk membaca fictku ini karena fict ini mungkin **melenceng** dari kata **sempurna**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Aku pertama kali bertemu dia di sebuah akhir desember yang yang panas  
dia muncul dengan seribu satu raut wajah yang tidak bisa ku jelaskan**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Naruto POV**

Hari ini tepatnya di pagi yang cerah ini adalah hari dimana aku memulai hidup baru di kota konohagakure city, pindahnya aku ke kota orang ini memang mendadak sekali. Mengingat ayah dan ibuku pindah karena urusan perusahaan Namikaze Corp yang tengah krisis di kota ini, sebenarnya aku tidak rela harus pindah karena tanggung dengan sekolah ku yang masiH 3 SMA, aku lebih menyukai di kota Sunagakure City, apa boleh buat. Sebelum pindah aku sempat beradu mulut dengan ibuku yang super cantik itu, menurutku. aku tidak mau pindah akhirnya ibuku mengancam ku dengan tidak akan memberi uang sakuku! Jika aku tetap di Sunagakure city, Benar-benar kejam. Dan disinilah aku, dengan senyum lima jariku andalanku, ku tapaki jalan yang tidak terlalu ramai ini, pagi ini banyak sekali yang kulihat di kota pertama kali ku tinggali ini. sejak pindah dari Suna aku harus memulainya dari awal, memulai semuanya dai 0.  
" yoshh, walaupun cuaca panas aku harus tetap harus bersemangat!"  
ku menyemangati diriku sendiri agar lebih semangat menjalani kehidupan ku. tak terasa KHS telah terlihat beberapa meter di hadapanku, aku pun langsung berlari menuju Konoha High School karena samar-samar ku dengar suara bel masuk dan aku tidak mau berakhir di permalukan karena baru masuk saja masa sudah kena hukuman.

.

.

Kaki kekarku terus berjalan mengekori sensei ku yang cantik ini, dari sekilas ternyata dia sensei masih terlihat muda yah?. Cukup lama kuberjalan, hingga sensei di hadapanku ini berhenti berjalan di depan pintu. Ku arahkan iris Blue Sappire melihat papan nama kelas di atas pintu, Kelas XIII A.  
kulihat sensei cantik tersebut membuka pintu lalu masuk meninggalkan aku yang berdiri di depan kelas. Seketika suasana kelas mendadak hening saat sensei tadi masuk ke kelas. Aku menelan ludah gugup 'ayolah Naruto jangan gugup. Kau harus berani, jangan jadi pengecut!' ku menyemangati diriku lagi.  
tak berapa lama sensei yang ku ketahui bernama kurenai itu memanggilku setelah berbicara bahwa akan ada murid baru di kelas ini. Ku hela nafas pelan dan kulangkahkan kakiku menghampiri kurenai-sensei, kurasakan semua pasang mata mengarah padaku. Tepat saat aku berada di samping Kurenai-Sensei, iris ku secerah sappire mengedar melihat satu-persatu muris-murid yang akan menjadi teman baruku.  
"baiklah Namikze-San perkenalkan dirimu." Ucapnya. aku mengangguk sekilas ke sensei cantiku ini dan memberikan senyuman manis ku keseluruh kelas.  
"aku Namikaze Naruto, aku pindahan dari Suna High School dan baru di konoha ini mohon bantuan nya yah. Datebayo!" kulihat seluruh kelas tampak takjub padaku entah karena penampilan ku atau apa, Yang jelas aku hanya nyengir kuda.  
" iya, iya, dia keren juga"  
"wah, iya senyumnya bikin aku berdebar"seluruh kelas rusuh seketika membuatku bingung apa yang mereka bisikkan? Tapi entah kenapa iris Blue Sappire-ku melihat wanita bermahkota Soft Pink tampak tertawa dan bercanda dengan kedua temannya, mengabaikan ku yang jelas-jelas terpana melihatnya.  
"baiklah anak-anak tolong diam!, nah Namikze-San sekarang kau boleh duduk di... samping Haruno-San" Haruno siapa itu?.  
"baiklah Haruno-San angkat tangan mu," kulihat tangan mulus milik gadis itu terangkat ke atas. tanpa menunggu lama aku langsung menghampirinya lalu mendudukkan bokongku di kursi tepat di samping gadis yang kuketahui bernama Haruno.  
"hai, siapa namamu?" ku beranikan diri memulai percakapan awal, manik Korofil-nya bertemu dengan Blue Sappire milikku.  
"aku Haruno Sakura , salam kenal" dia menyunggingkan senyum manis-nya membuat semburat tipis menodai pipi tan-ku.  
"ehh, apa kamu sakit?!" katanya.  
"aku, tidak ko aku baik-baik saja" kusunggingkan senyum khas ku kepadanya, membuat dia mengangguk dan memasangkan heandset di kedua telinganya. 'dia cantik, sangat cantik. bagiku kau seperti senja di musim sakura'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Tatapannya jutek tapi menenangkan jika di pandang, dia cantik dan mempesona seperti senja. Dia unik, dia misterius dan dia punya segala hal yang kusuka  
aku suka caranya tersenyum, aku suka caranya berjalan, aku suka caranya bermanja-manja.  
aku suka dia!**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"hey, Naruto ayolah temani aku ke Watepark Konoha City!"  
entah sejak kapan dia berada di belakangku. Menganggetkanku dengan kedua tangan lentiknya menepuk punggungku, kulihat dia memohon padaku untuk menemaninya ke taman bermain. aku sebenarnya malas karena minggu-minggu ini aku terlalu sibuk dan baru saja aku ingin menulis sesuatu tentang dia karena setiap hari muncul wajahnya di pikiranku, hanya wajahnya. tiba-tiba gadis menjadi objekku untuk menulis datang dan langsung masuk ke kamarku, membuat aku kaget dan menutup bukuku. Ku geser bangku ku lalu berdiri mensejajarkan dengan tubuh mungil sakura. Kalau dilihat-lihat jika aku berdiri tinggi badanya hanya mencapai daguku.  
"Sakura aku lelah, bisa tidak besok saja." Wajahnya berubah drastis, dari memohon sekarang diringi dengan puppy ice.  
"oh ayolah Naru kita kan –,"  
" teman! baiklah-baiklah kita ke Watepark ok." Belum sempat dia menyelesaikan ucapannya, aku sudah memotongnya. Karena aku sudah tau apa kelanjutanya. kulihat iris Korofil itu bersinar.  
"benarkah? Wah, arigatou Naruto!" kurasakan tangan mulus Sakura melingkar di tubuhku, moment inilah aku sangat menikmatinya.  
"sekarang aku ingin ganti baju terlebih dahulu kamu tunggu di luar."  
" ok,jangan lama-lama yah" ucapnya riang sambil berlari lalu menutup pintu kamarku.  
'dasar Sakura seperti anak kecil saja'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Pertama kali aku genggam tanganya, waktu terasa membeku  
rasanya tidak ingin melepaskan genggamannya**_ _ **yang sekarang aku rindukan**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"hey, Naruto kamu tahu tidak? ada wahana Rolescoster yang kata Ino seru loh!"  
"terus kamu mau mencoba-nya?"  
"tentu saja, aku kan berani!"  
"hehe dasar kau ini!" ku acak-acakin helaian rambut Pink panjangnya membuat Sakura tampak memanyunkan bibinya, membuat ku tambah gemas ingin menciumnya.  
"iish, Naruto kan jadi berantakan!" kulihat dia mendumel sendiri membuatku ingin tertawa.  
"huh, memang-nya kenapa week" ku julurkan lidahku kehadapan-nya membuat dia makin memanyunkan bibirnya. Aku tidak menyadari setelah cukup lama berjalan kaki hingga akhirnya sampai di Konoha Park.  
"lihat kita sudah sampai," ku lihat iris Korofil-nya berbinar lagi.  
"wah benar, ayo kita masuk. jangan sampai pulang sore karena kita belum puas bermain."kurasakan tangan mungil itu menggenggam tanganku membuat rasa aneh di dadaku membuncak.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Dia pergi, hilang, aku tau itu pasti terjadi sejak aku bertemu dengan-nya saat itu juga aku sadar akan ada di hari dimana dia pergi membawa pesona-nya  
tapi aku ingat semua yang telah kulalui bersama gadis yang menjadi cinta pertamaku itu**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"hah, tadi itu seru sekali benarkan Naruto!"  
"iya Sakura, tapi kau hebat sekali tidak takut sama sekali sama hantu itu padahal aku sendiri kaget."  
"hahaha, kau ini belum terbiasa." kulihat dia tertawa namun tawanya membuat hatiku senang, kini kami berjalan untuk keluar dari Watepark yang tak ramai mengingat ini sudah pukul 16.30.  
DRRTT DDRTT  
iris Blue Sappire ku melihat Sakura sedang merogoh kantong celana-nya dan membaca yang kuyakini sebuah sms di benda persegi panjang miliknya.  
"eh Naruto kamu tunggu disinih yah, aku akan segera kembali." kulihat dia berlari menjauh dariku.  
"hey, kau mau kemana Sakura?!" aku sedikit berteriak. Kulihat dia memberhentikan langkahnya lalu menoleh sebentar kebelakang.  
"tunggu saja!" yah mau tidak mau aku menunggu dia di samping gerbang. kulihat arlojiku sudah menunjukan pukul 5 sore. akhirnya aku tunggu-tunggu datang juga, dengan senyum manisnya dia menggandeng tanganku lagi dan aku hanya pasrah karena aku menikmatinya, menikmati moment-moment bersamanya.  
 _sreek_ _srrek guk!  
_ mendengar suara anjing, aku dan Sakura saling menatap lalu menengok kebelakang. Hahh, ternyata anjing kecil sedang mengikuti kami berdua. kulirik Sakura sepertinya tegang, haha lucu sekali.  
 _guk_ _guk_  
"kyyaa!" melihat Sakura berlari kencang seperti itu membuat aku tidak bisa menahan tawaku.  
"hahaha, Sakura itu kan Cuma anjing kecil!" di sela-sela tawaku, aku melihat Sakura menengok-kan kepalanya memandangku.  
"aku takut anjing kecil Naruto!" ucapnya namun tidak memelankan langkah kakinya, dia tidak melihat kearah depan, Ada lubang menganga di jalan.  
"Sakura-Chan awas!"  
 _jduugh_  
"akhh!"  
"kan aku bilang awas." akupun berlari kearahnya melihat kondisinya yang jatuh merangkak dengan lutut menumpu kaki kanannya.  
"aduh, sakit Naruto!"  
"dasar ceroboh!"  
"aish, gendong." kulihat dia merentangkan tangan-nya di depanku.  
"hey aku tidak mau, berat tau!"  
"ihh, gendong!, gendong!, gendong!" melihat dia terus merengek dan manja, membuatku mati-matian menahan senyumanku yang hampir merekah karena ulahnya. aku pun langsung menggendongnya ala bridal-style, ku lihat pipi ranum-nya merona tipis membuat bibirku mengulas senyum manis. iris Blue Sappire ku melihat matahari yang hendak terbenang di ufuk barat membuat kesan jingga terpancar di sinarnya yang indah, namun sinarnya lebih indah saat mengenai wajah oval gadis di gendonganku ini, gadis yang sempurna.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Aku dan dia telah melalui banyak hal bersama, dan aku bahagia dia telah menjadi satu hal yang indah yang pernah kumiliki walau sementara**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Aula yang tebilang luas ini memuat hingga beratus-ratus murid kini menjadi tempat saksi bisu ku untuk menemui seseorang , karena mengingat hanya aku dan dia seorang yang berada disini sebentar lagi. yah seseorang yang spesial yang selalu menemaniku akhir-akhir ini. Memikirkannya saja membuat jantungku berdegub gencang. Ku semangati diriku lagi, karena berkali-kali juga aku harus menghela nafas, menghafal kata-kata manis agar dia mau menerimaku sebagai pacarnya. Terdengar suara pintu bergerak lalu muncullah seorang wanita cantik. Dengan wajah penuh ingin tahunya dia menghampiriku dengan langkah kecilnya sambil terus menatapku.  
"Naruto-," dia terlihat bingung sekarang tergambar jelas di wajah oval cantiknya.  
"ada apa Naruto? Kenapa bertemu disinih? Kan kita seke –" buru-buru aku menyela ucapanya.  
"Sakura aku mencintaimu." iris Korofil-nya mengecil, entah kenapa ku lihat dia salah tingkah dan gelisah, dilihat dari cara maniknya berputar-putar kesanah kemari. Apa aku salah?.  
"kenapa Sakura apa aku salah mencintaimu?" kuberanikan diri bertanya apa salah aku mencintai-nya? aku sungguh mencintai dan ingin sekali kumemiliki dirinya.  
"a –a –aku aku-," melihat iris Korofilnya tertutup dan menghela nafas pelan, iris Korofilnya terbuka dan menatap irisku, menatap seolah-olah ia merasa bersalah.  
"aku sudah punya kekasih Naruto-" aku terdiam , bisu, ingin sekali aku berkata namun tertelan kembali ke dalam kerongkonganku.  
"-dia Sasuke Uchiha sekelas dengan kita, kau tidak tahu?" ku gelengkan kepalaku pelan dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan. Lalu bibirnya terlihat terbuka kembali.  
"-dia pacarku sebelum kau ada, waktu kau datang. aku sedang bertengkar dengannya dan sekarang kita balikan lagi waktu minggu lalu-" minggu lalu? Waktu itu aku dan Sakura sedang berada di Watepark atau jangan-jangan-.  
"-iya waktu itu dia sms aku untuk bertemu, kau tahu aku bahagia sekali saat dia berkata dia tidak bisa melupakan aku, maka dari itu aku menerimanya, kamu terlambat Naruto gomen." raut wajahnya lesu membuatku tidak ingin melihatnya, aku ingin dia bahagia, ingin dia tersenyum, walau tanpa aku.  
"kalau begitu ijinkan aku –" aku tidak bisa lagi, mungkin ini yang terakhir. aku berdiri dihadapanya ,kulingkari tangan kekarku ke pinggang rampingnya, perlahan-lahan kudekatkan wajahku dengan wajahnya dan bibiku dan bibirnya saling bersentuhan, aku tidak bisa menghentikan ini namun inilah keinginan hatiku memelukmu erat dan menciummu, memberikan seluruh sensasi aneh yang melekat di dadaku. tapi aku bahagia walau kamu sudah punya pasangan asal kamu bahagia aku senang Sakura. ku lepaskan pelukan ku dan langsung melenggang pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang terdiam. hingga sampai di depan pintu aku berhenti dan berkata.  
"gomen aku lancang padamu, tapi aku pastikan ini yang terakhir." tanpa menunggu jawaban darinya, aku langsung pergi meninggalkan aula yang menjadi saksi bisu tragis cintaku kepada gadis musim semiku yang menjadi cinta pertamaku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Yang aku sesalkan aku tidak sempat bilang selamat tinggal dan terimakasih karena pernah menulis cerita di dalam buku kehidupanku.  
aku berharap dimanapun dia berada sekarang , selalu ada orang yang menghapus rasa sepinya sama seperti aku yang sekarang  
dan aku ingin dia tahu bahwa aku tidak berhenti menyayangi dirinya, walaupun rasa sayang itu telah berbeda  
tapi akan tetap ada untuk gadis yang datang di akhir desember**_

 **~end~**

penulis puisi by: jun mila cahya kunti  
story by: lechi blossom a.k.a whitefox

 **keterangan:**  
-rumah sakura dan naruto saling berdekatan istilahnya tetangga sebelah  
-watepark: taman bermain  
mungkin sebagian dari para senpai telah mengetahui fict ini  
iyah ini fict aku perbaiki ulang. Aku pangkas dan tambah beberapa kalimat kedalam fict lamaku ini.

" **WARNING: AKU TIDAK MENERIMA FLAME DALAM BENTUK APAPUN! SEBURUK-BURUKNYA FICT INI. JIKA ANDA TIDAK SUKA. ANDA DI PERSILAHKAN TIDAK MEMBACA FICT INI KARENA BAGAIMANA PUN FICT INI AKU JUGA MEMBUATNYA DENGAN PEMIKIRAN KU TIDAK ADA CAMPUR TANGANPUN DARI ANDA.**  
Ok jika Senpai ramah Aku pun bisa membalah keramahan Senpai  
terima saran dan kritiknya senpai, Riview tidak Riview itu terserah pada para readers. **Sekali lagi aku tidak memaksa yah!**

#whitefox


End file.
